Relationships
by Teilan
Summary: Smut high school drama of the events happening after Roxas had woken up, naked with a headache in stranger's room. AkuRoku and RikuSora involved. I suck in writing summaries.


_Here's another project from me to you guys! A new story of high school drama with our favourite KH shounen-ai pairings! Hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own everything else except for the characters who mostly belong to square-enix._

_**Warning:** It's a shonen-ai fic(surprise, surprise) FYI _

* * *

**Relationships**

After waking up to a pounding headache and the sun shining straight to his face Axel promised himself that he would never drink again. He always said that to himself but it didn't even need to be said that it was the one promise he couldn't keep, no matter how hard he tried. He felt horrible as if he had just woken from the dead, though no one knows how does it feel like but you can just imagine. But there was some thing he was glad of: he noticed sleeping in his own room in his own bed. Axel thanked the gods for that. He sighed closing his eyes and hoped to fall asleep again. He was pretty sure, though that he wouldn't be able to anymore. So he rolled around maybe to avoid the sunlight hitting his eyes and was surprised when a mob of blonde hair blocked his view.

Needless to say, Axel's eyes grew to the size of plates when he slowly propped up his body to his elbows ignoring the pain in his head. He groaned seeing an unfamiliar person sleeping there soundly next to him. And he noticed that the other person just didn't happen to have the kind of bosom that women usually had unless it was one heck of a breastless woman. And Axel did never pick up that kind of type. Even when drunk. Carefully peeking under the blanket Axel also noticed that both of them were naked. Which probably wasn't a good thing.

For a minute Axel thought why he had even attended the yesterday's party but then he remembered that he had been convinced by his chipper blonde roomie but that still didn't explain the fact that why he had picked up a guy from there. The redhead sat up and turned to analyse the guy next to him. Now that he finally saw the other properly he had to admit that the other was kind of cute. He had pouty lips, long eyelashes and shiny blonde hair, and there also seemed to be a cute tint of red on his cheeks. Axel was sure he had seen the blonde somewhere. Maybe at school since it was a really big place. The guy didn't even seem like a third year.

Axel got up stretching and picked up his boxers from the floor putting them on. He heard his blonde guest swift on his bed. Probably in his sleep. The redhead turned around and saw how the other had rolled around hugging the pillow. To this day on Axel had never had any interest in the same gender in that way but somehow the blonde seemed to make an arousing exception. That was because after seeing how invitingly low the blanket hung on the blonde's hip that Axel just couldn't tear his eyes away from this wonderful piece of teenage meat lying on **his** bed** naked**.

Axel shook his head walking out of the room and heading for the shower, which he needed pretty badly by now. He felt annoyingly sticky and really didn't want to think the cause of it.

About ten minutes after the redhead had left the room Roxas finally woke up to a feeling of very bad nausea. It felt like there was something trying to crawl up his throat and the headache sure wasn't helping at all. He opened his eyes carefully and first he saw nothing but blurry images but slowly his vision started to clear up. And he didn't like what he saw at all.

Luckily he was in an actual room and an actual bed instead of some street corner. But the room sure as hell wasn't his and he didn't have a bed this big. Roxas shot up quickly and regretted it immediately as the headache increased sharply and he had to hold his head. He grunted in agony and slowly put his hands down and raised his head to see where he was.

It looked like a regular dorm room, like his own. So that could only mean that he wasn't that much farther from his own dormitory than another dorm room. He just wondered that which dormitory it was since there were six of them in the area. Also he wanted to know the answer to a question that was circling in his head. Why was he naked in a bed that wasn't his in a room that looked like a guy's, in the first place?

Slowly and carefully Roxas slid his body off the bed making sure that the blanket was tied firmly around his small waist so it wouldn't fall off. He didn't need to be caught walking around stark naked. He looked around to find his clothes, which were scattered around the floor. He wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. Maybe even before the room's owner came back wherever he or hopefully she was right now. But truth to be told Roxas didn't even want to know whom it was.

In no time he had found his shoes, briefs, pants and hoody… but not his shirt. He grunted in frustration and frantically started to look around the room for his only missing cloth, a blue shirt.

Axel stepped into the room fully dressed, drying his hair while Roxas was on his four next to the bed to see under it. The redhead enjoyed the view to the other's - sadly - blanket-covered behind before decided to catch his attention.

"Good morning," Axel said and immediately the blonde had shot up in surprise. Roxas stared at Axel who just looked back with a little smile. The redhead was quite surprised to see how amazingly blue the other's eyes were. And he looked even cuter now that he was blushing in embarrassment.

Roxas didn't remember the other's name but he was sure he had seen him at school. It's hard to forget that wild red hair and the triangle tattoos under each eye. He was also really tall. And his eyes were piercingly green. In that moment sapphire met emerald.

"I-is this your room?" Roxas asked carefully. Axel nodded smirking. The blonde closed his eyes with a desperate sigh. This wasn't good.

"What were you looking for?" Axel asked nodding towards the place where Roxas had just few seconds before been crawling.

"My... shirt," Roxas said and a light shade of red started to color his cheeks. Axel was now happy to admit that it wasn't so bad to wake up next to a guy when he was this cute looking. The redhead was getting interested.

"You mean this?"Axel asked when he saw an unfamiliar shirt under his desk. He picked it up so the blonde would see.

"Yeah, it's mine," Roxas said and stretched out his hand. As soon as Axel had given the shirt to him he started to dress up. Roxas didn't quite enjoy the attention Axel was giving him by just staring as he put on a cloth after another. And the redhead also had this creepy, crooked smile on his lips.

When Roxas was fully dressed Axel held out his hand. "Axel," he said smiling. Roxas looked from Axel's face to his hand with a questioning look. "That's my name," the redhead added with an amused tone.

"Oh. Oh! Ah, yeah. I'm- I'm Roxas," the blonde stuttered and grabbed the other's hand. It was a bit awkward, though. "So, uh, Axel, um," he rambled while thinking a good way to ask.

"Yeah?" The redhead said leaning a bit forward.

"D-do you, like, um, remember... remember, uh... what happened.. last night?" Roxas finally spilled out blushing and looking away from the other.

"Not really," Axel said scratching his cheek smirking. He knew that it really wasn't what the blonde wanted to know.

"I mean," Roxas started coughing. "Did we, uh... you know."

"Have sex?" Axel finished the blonde's sentence without batting an an eyelid. Roxas's face was now colored in really deep shade of red as he nodded fingering his hair.

"Probably not," Axel said crossing his fingers behind his head.

"Probably?" Roxas asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to get out of bed if we had," Axel said shrugging. "But since there was cum involved I guess we did _something_."

"C-cum?" Roxas asked, more like said and he started to feel a bit sick.

"As in semen, you know?" Axel said musing. This blonde kid was really interesting.

"I know what it is!" Roxas exclaimed, "I just..." he had no idea what he should do or say so he just closed his eyes hoping that the earth would open up and swallow him whole. Sora will be so dead for getting stupid ideas like 'let's go to this little party nearby and have fun.'

"I'm going home," Roxas murmured opening his eyes turning to gaze at the floor and walk by Axel abd out of the room. The redhead followed him to the entrance thinking where he really had seen the blonde.

"Which dorm is this?" Roxas asked placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Fifth," Axel said, still smiling.

"So... where's the fourth?" Roxas asked sheepishly. He could hear how his pride was weeping.

Axel pondered for a while before answering. "Just on the other side of the forest behind this building. One mile at most."

"Right, thanks," Roxas said and opened the door.

"Thank**you**," Axel said chuckling, "though I remember nothing I'm sure we had fun."

The blonde decided not to say anything to that as he flinged the door shut as red as a tomato and walked out of the dormitory feeling angry and embarrassed. Sora had never been so dead.

Roxas followed Axel's instructions, though there was a high possibility that the redhead was just messing with him. He was surprised to see that they were correct when he saw the familiar dormitory of his. He rushed to his and his friend's, Sora's, shared room preparing to whatever he would see there.

Stepping in Roxas saw two paris of shoes scattered on the entrance floor. It seems that Riku was there too. He was Sora's somewhat of a boyfriend. Basically they were just fuck buddies but god knows how head over heels they really were for each other. But Roxas didn't want to interfere since they were doing good.

As the blonde had gotten rid of his shoes the silver haired third year – every girl's wet dream or so to say – stepped out of the kitchen holding a cup of steaming something.

"Good morning," he said with a feeble smile.

"Morning," Roxas murmured placing his shoes on the side glaring at Riku who just pretended not to get the hint. "Where's Sora?"

"Sleeping," Riku said nodding towards the brunette's room.

"Very good, I'll go wake him up," Roxas grumbled through his gritted teeth. It seemd like he had completely forgotten his head ache.

"Where did you spend your night?" Riku asked smiling amusedly. Roxas said nothing and just stomped to Sora's room.

The brunette was there sleeping curled up to a ball under his blanket. Seeing him there sleeping soundly in his _own_ bed pissed Roxas off even more when he had had to wake up in an unfamiliar room, naked, with a headache. On top of that it had been another guy's room.

Roxas climbed to stand on the bed and coldly kicked Sora off the bed. "Wakey, wakey, princess!" he said liudly.

"Oww, whattheheckareyoudoing?" Sora mumbled half asleep from the floor.

"Waking stupid people up!" Roxas exclaimed before jumped off the bed and walked out of the room to make coffee for himself. Riku was the in the kitchen sitting on the table smiling while looking at Roxas who looked very releaved noticing that there was ready coffee in the coffee machine. Grumpily he sat down with his drink. Soon after Sora came in too.

"What's with you?" The brunette asked from the sulking Roxas.

"Nothing," the blonde lied.

"What? Tell me," Sora said grinning and sat down next to Riku.

"Hey, Roxas," the silver haired boy started before the blonde could say anything. "I saw you exit the party with that third year guy last night. You know, the redhead."

"Oh yeah! You did! Where did you go? Why did you leave in the first place?" Sora asked excitedly leaning over the table.

Roxas said nothing and just glanced from Sora to Riku and decided to just watch down to his coffee. He guessed he didn't even need to say anything.

"Did you spend the night at his place?" Riku asked with a glint in his eyes and an evil smirk spreading on his lips. Roxas still said nothing.

"You did!?" Sora exclaimed. "Did you two do something? I mean really, with another guy! **You**, Roxas!"

"Shut up! I was drunk!"

"So you **did** do something!"

"I don't know! I can't remember! He said we didn't do much!"

"You wouldn't be here you would've gone the whole way," Riku said looking up to the roof and chuckling. "What was his name? Axel? Whatever, I'm in the same P.E. group with him and I've seen that he... well, he is _big_. You would be bed ridden."

"I didn't need to know that," Roxas groaned burying his face to his hands. Riku whistled in amusement. Sora was silent for a moment before asking: "are you gay, Roxas?"

"I'm not!" Roxas yelled hitting his palm to the surface of the table turning red quick.

"But why did you do that stuff with that guy?"

"Christ! I was drunk! People do stupid stuff when they're drunk! It's your fault, Sora for taking me there and making me drink!"

"You drank yourself."

"Well, just let me blame you for a while!"

There was silence in the kitchen as Sora and Riku exchanged smiles and Roxas drank his coffee.

"Okay, let's do this," the blonde started now that he had clamed down. "We won't talk about this ever again. I did nothing, you heard nothing. I never went to Axel's place. I'll leave all this behind and learn a valuable lesson.

"Whatever," Sora said grinning.

"Yeah, sure," Riku said drinking the last of his coffee and stood up to put the cup to the sink. "I'll be off now," he said leaning down and kissing Sora's forehead.

"Bye, see ya," the brunette said smiling.

"See you," Riku said and left after putting on his shoes. Roxas saw how Sora's eyes lingered even after the other had left. Sometimes people were just really pathetic.

After a while Sora turned to Roxas. "Are you sure you did nothing more radical?"

"I'm sure like Riku... and Axel both proved," Roxas answered with a bored voice.

"You asked him about that?"

"I did because I remembered nothing. Nor did he. And if we are to trust him then I'm pretty sure that.. I wouldn't... be able to walk... now," Roxas mumbled embarrassed.

"Ah, yeah. I get it," Sora said with a knowing smile, which pissed the blonde off even more.

Once the Monday comes it'll be really awkward for Roxas to see Axel. Really, really awkward and he just hoped that some higher force would spare him.

* * *

_A/N: A mile might be a bit too long distance but don't get caught up into little details :'D  
_


End file.
